Toques e Asco
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Respostao ao desafio Salada de Frutas, superemcimadahora. AshXAlois. Contem Yaoi


Aquele homem de vestes brancas lhe incomodava, toda vez que ele trazia uma carta da rainha sentia-se incomodado, não só pelo trabalho que teria, mas também pela própria presença daquele ser, algo nela o incomodava.

Se Alois soubesse o que o homem de vestes brancas era realmente, talvez entendesse esse incômodo. Sua alma já estava tão enrolada na teia do demônio aranha que a presença do anjo lhe irritava, podia estar longe dele, mas só a presença, só o estar daquela coisa já o incomodava.

Por seu lado Ash sabia do incômodo que o loiro sentia, mas não se preocupava com isso, na verdade achava divertido brincar com tal alma corrompida. Achara que não encontraria uma alma tão suja quanto a de Ciel, mas talvez a de Alois fosse ainda mais suja, e ele a limparia, pouco a pouco, desde que conseguisse colocar suas mãos nele, o que era um problema com o demônio por perto. Sabia que aquele ser não se importava com o humano, o loiro era só uma ferramenta, mas devia ser uma ferramenta valiosa já que ele não deixava o anjo se aproximar.

Sua prioridade era Ciel, mas quando tinha a chance de entregar pessoalmente uma ordem à Alois o fazia, esperando apenas uma brecha do demônio para conseguir o que queria. E ele nem imaginava que talvez essa brecha estivesse mais próxima de acontecer do que pensava.

Ficava a observar o garoto, sentindo uma curiosidade e até certo interesse crescer por ele, apesar de odiar suas atitudes infantis e mal-educadas, estava ansioso para que o garoto caísse em suas mãos, havia algo de tentador nele, mas sabia que isso não seria fácil de acontecer, o menino nunca se afastava muito do demônio o que dificultava as coisas para si. Teria que tomar as atitudes... Só precisava de uma chance para isso e já havia decidido o que fazer, bastava esperar.

E como já foi dito, não demorou para que acontecesse. Alois nutria um forte sentimento por Claude e sabia que não era correspondido, e toda aquela frieza o irritava, chegando a ter seus surtos de personalidade enquanto brigava ou tacava coisas no mordomo.

Certa noite, após um desses surtos foi para seu quarto, irritado com a falta de reação, de uma mínima reação de raiva por parte de Claude, aquela indiferença o machucava. Passara o tempo esmurrando os travesseiros e sua raiva ainda não se fora. A vontade de gritar por Claude era enorme, mas não queria vê-lo tão cedo com toda a sua frieza para consigo. E como todas as noites em que isso acontecia, acabou adormecendo. Até aí tudo era cotidiano.

A diferença foi quando o loiro acordou. Não sabia exatamente onde estava, olhou ao redor, mas só o que via era um quarto escuro iluminado apenas por uma vela, e tinha a vaga noção de estar em uma cama só pelo fato de sentir um colchão embaixo de si, por mais que não fosse um colchão macio.

Tentou mover as mãos, mas não conseguiu. Estavam amarradas, as pernas idem. E para completar seu corpo estava um tanto duro. Ia começar a gritar por Claude quando a porta se abriu, sentiu seu coração bater rápido, ansioso por saber o que estava acontecendo, mas logo se sentiu desgostoso ao ver o homem de branco.

Deu um falso sorriso simpático ao entrar no quarto e ver o garoto amarrado daquele jeito, estava muito satisfeito com o fato de ter conseguido uma brecha para poder colocar suas mãos naquele pequeno loiro.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Tire-me daqui!

Claro que seu sorriso falso não durou com aquela ordem mal educada do garoto, logo assumiu um tom sério, olhando-o com um olhar arrogante.

- Acho que deveria ter tampado sua boca também.

Disse em voz alta, mais como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo, sabendo que o outro se irritaria com tal comentário, e como pensado assim foi feito.

- Maldito!Tire-me daqui agora, com quem acha que está lidando?

Sorriu cínico diante da ameaça do garoto, enquanto sentava-se na cama e passava a mão pelo torso da criança.

- E com quem você acha que esta lidando?

E o anjo enfatizou o "você" para deixar claro o quanto era superior ao loiro, por mais que este ainda não o percebesse.

- Como se você tivesse alguma importância!

Ouviu aquela insolência do menino e tomou a liberdade de arranhar-lhe o peito, vendo o sangue daquele corpo impuro escorrer, quase como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Só ao sentir as unhas do anjo arranhando-lhe percebeu que estava nu, não corou, reação normal que se esperaria, mas sentiu certo asco e vergonha por estar daquele jeito em frente à pessoa tão insuportável. Fechou os olhos com vontade de gritar, gritar até que o homem de branco desaparecesse e assim o fez, porém seu desejo não foi atendido, pois logo sentiu uma mão tapar-lhe a boca.

-Você é muito barulhento.

Ouviu o homem dizer e sentiu ainda mais raiva, o nome de Claude passou por sua cabeça, mas antes que o tivesse tempo de chamá-lo, mesmo que mentalmente, sentiu o homem puxar-lhe os cabelos.

- O que foi? Vai chamar o seu mordomo?Não creia que ele chegará aqui tão rápido.

Disse o anjo, com voz macia e falsa delicadeza enquanto puxava, com um sorriso afável, os cabelos do loiro, estava se irritando cada vez mais com ele, mas não deixava de admitir que sentia certo prazer em torturar o pequeno, principalmente um pequeno tão mal educado.

O loiro debateu-se, tentando mover as mãos, sentia vontade de arrancar um olho daquele mordomo branco, mas estava preso, o que o deixava ainda mais frustrado.

"Precisa de uma boa lição"

Ash pensou, vendo-o mover-se com irritação. Começava a achar aquilo divertido, até demais. Olhou para o corpo do outro a debater-se e uma ideia lhe passou pela cabeça. Com certeza o demônio deveria ter tocado aquele pequeno corpo inteiro.

"Está na hora de purificá-lo."

A frase passou por sua mente e assim ele começou, arrastando uma das mãos pelo peito do garoto, como se o analisasse, ainda com um rosto calmo.

O loiro parou de se mexer ao sentir aquela mão deslizar por seu peito e encarou o outro, atônito, vendo aquela expressão tranqüila e irritando-se com aquilo.

- Claaaaude!

Gritou, chamando o demônio e sentiu um tapa ser desferido em seu rosto. Na verdade não soube logo que era um tapa, apenas sentiu uma ardência na bochecha, e só depois se deu conta do que acontecera.

Ficou a fitar o rosto avermelhado do garoto, sentira-se irritado quando ele chamou o mordomo, agora teria muito menos tempo para fazer o que queria e uma irritação apoderara-se de si, fazendo com que desferisse um tapa no rosto do garoto, mais por impulso do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Não fale como se não gostasse conde.

Provocou, porém com seu tom normalmente gentil, enquanto voltava a passar a mão pelo torso de Alois, e aproximava os lábios do da criança, sorrindo-lhe gentilmente. Sabia o que o garoto fazia com seu demônio particular e como ele reagia bem aquilo, então porque não reagiria bem a si? Se fosse para pensar o próprio anjo admitiria que havia perdido seu foco por causa de sua irritação com o garoto, mas não queria pensar naquilo, não agora.

Encarou irritado o mordomo da rainha, era verdade que não negaria aquilo à Claude, apesar de saber que ele só o fazia por suas ordens, mas não se sentia satisfeito ao fazer aquilo com alguém que lhe incomodava tanto.

O sorriso de Ash passou por um segundo de gentil para malicioso, enquanto encostava os lábios aos do outro, abocanhando-lhe com desejo enquanto descia suas mãos pelo corpo do menino.

Sentiu os lábios do outro encostarem nos seus e sentiu o coração bater forte, procurou mexer as mãos ou as pernas mas não conseguia libertá-las. Remexeu-se abaixo do homem, tentando escapar daquele contato, mas sentiu-o segurar-lhe o queixo impedindo seus movimentos. Fechou com força os olhos, mas não pôde evitar sentir aquela língua hábil lhe explorando a boca. Não soube quando, mas ao se dar conta já havia se entregue àquele beijo, podia não gostar daquele homem, mas havia algo de sedutor que logo lhe atraíra àquelas caricias.

Não demorou muito e sentiu as mãos do mais velho percorrerem seu corpo com uma sensação estranhamente familiar. Lembrava-o de quando Claude o fazia, mas havia algo diferente, algo como... Desejo. Não era apenas uma ordem sendo cumprida e aquilo encantou o menino que logo se entregava completamente, de olhos fechados e sem poder ver o sorriso de satisfação do albino.

Não demorou a sentir-se sendo estimulado, e nada fazia para reclamar, seu corpo respondia muito bem ao desejo que agora lhe acometia e ele só queria o anjo, e como se lesse seus pensamentos logo se sentiu preenchido pelo mesmo.

A voz do menino loiro enchia o quarto, enquanto o mais velho apreciava-o silenciosamente. O ritmo do albino era embriagante e o menino não se impedia de mover-se de encontro à ele, perdido em todas aquelas sensações, querendo apreciá-las ao máximo, pois algo lhe dizia que aquilo acabaria em pouco tempo.

O garoto apertara possessivamente o anjo contra seu corpo ao sentir-se sendo preenchido por aquele líquido, e derramava o seu próprio, deixando-se acomodar entre a cama e o corpo mais velho, enquanto recuperava-se, ofegante, sem deixar de segurar o outro, como um pedido silencioso para que ele não o deixasse.

Pedido esse que foi ignorado, pois assim que Ash se recuperou e ouviu a respiração do menino voltar ao normal levantou-se, sentindo a presença do mordomo perigosamente perto, e nem o aperto do humano impediu-o de fazer o que queria.

Alois abrira os olhos, contrariado com o afastamento dos corpos e viu pela última vez naquela noite aquele sorriso malicioso na face do anjo, antes que esse simplesmente sumisse de suas vistas.

Apenas a respiração do loiro era ouvida no quarto agora, enquanto ele encarava o teto, pensando no que acontecera há pouco, sem esquecer-se por um momento dos olhos do mordomo da rainha. Ficara assim, imóvel, perdido em pensamentos até ouvir a porta do quarto ser aberta e dirigir o olhar para ela.

Não sabia quem estava esperando, porém uma alegria acometeu-o ao ver o mordomo demônio adentrar o quarto, pensando por um mísero segundo ter visto certa surpresa em sua face, mas logo se esqueceu disso, Claude nunca demonstrava nada.

- Claude!

Atirou-se aliviado contra os braços de seu empregado, sentindo grande alegria ao ver o mordomo e enterrando sua cabeça no peito do mesmo. Estava aliviado que o outro o tivesse tirado de seus pensamentos, por mais que o mordomo de branco não saísse de sua cabeça.

- Me tire daqui! Agora!

Ordenou, percebendo pela primeira vez desde que o outro fora embora que aquela única vela não era o bastante para iluminar o quarto. Agarrou-se ás vestes do mordomo, sentindo lágrimas lhe escorrerem pelo rosto, sem saber desde quando elas estavam ali.

Uma semana após o incidente Alois encontrava-se em seu quarto, deitado na cama, balançando infantilmente as pernas com um livro à sua frente enquanto pensava no que fazer quando as batidas na porta ecoaram pela mansão, não se preocupou, como sempre seu mordomo a atenderia, aquilo não era problema seu.

E assim como foi pensado pelo loiro, foi feito. Claude abrira a porta, deparando-se com o sorriso tão falso, mas tão característico de Ash Landers e retribuiu-o com um olhar desconfiado e ameaçador. Havia naquele olhar um aviso silencioso que era desdenhado pelo sorriso que não fora abalado. O olhar ameaçador e o sorriso antipático, assim considerava o demônio, permaneceram, junto àquele aviso, enquanto os donos dos mesmos se encaravam em uma batalha silenciosa e sem vencedor, até o mordomo dar passagem ao outro.

- Seja bem vindo.

Havia no tom de voz um desgosto implícito, que tirava completamente o sentido daquelas palavras, a ameaça pairava no ar, como aviso para que o anjo nada aprontasse, porque sim, Claude sabia o que Ash havia feito com Alois, por mais que o loiro nada tivesse comentado consigo, sequer havia reclamado da dor conhecida que os dois sabiam que sentira, e isso desagradava ainda mais o demônio. Alois era sua refeição, e ele tomava todo o cuidado para que seu gosto fosse melhor no final, e uma noite de sexo com o anjo não estava na sua lista de preparações.

Deixara Ash na sala de espera, lançando-lhe um último olhar desconfiado enquanto subia para o quarto do menino, avisar-lhe da chegada do mordomo da rainha.

Por sua parte Alois relembrara varias vezes aquela noite, chegando a sonhar com o homem, algo em relação a ele havia mudado, e admitia que talvez o mordomo da rainha não fosse tão irritante, fosse até mesmo... Útil. Não, não era apenas isso, por algum motivo, o loiro não conseguia tirar o rosto de Ash da cabeça.

Voltara sua atenção à Claude e assim que recebeu a noticia que o anjo o esperava saiu animadamente do quarto, dirigindo-se correndo à sala. Alois não era bom em esconder emoções, na verdade, não tinha nenhum interesse nisso, por isso assim que encarara o albino não impediu que um sorriso lhe tomasse os lábios, e se não fosse o asco natural que sentia por aquele homem, teria corrido para ele, como fazia todas as vezes que Claude entrava em seu quarto durante a noite.

Essa reação não passou despercebida pelos outros dois homens do recinto e, enquanto o de cabelos azuis encarava o loiro com um olhar desgostoso, sem que esse o percebesse, o outro sorriu, vitorioso, pois sabia que agora ficaria ainda mais fácil de ter aquele loiro nos braços e, o anjo não admitiria, mas ele tinha apreciado muito aquele contato.

Em resposta ao sorriso do albino o loiro se aproximara, logo perguntando sobre a missão que receberia, como se fosse apenas tratar de negócios, mas era inegável a animação com que falara. Porque agora o loiro estava ansioso para um próximo encontro com o anjo, finalmente ele achara algo muito mais agradável para fazer quando estivesse chateado com Claude do que espancar as almofadas.

End


End file.
